Tell Me A Riddle About A Mystery
by onutza1997
Summary: A criminal in disguise enters Arkham after the rebellion . Her strong character , powers and knowledge of everything makes the rogues curious . Especially the Riddler . Follows the events of Arkham City with a twist . Joker/OC/The Riddler
1. A new Shadow

**Shadow**

The smell of tranquilizers and medicine mixed with the screams of pain from the poor inmates . The perfect recipe for an asylum . Especially Arkham Asylum .

My steps echoed throughout the dimly lit hallway I was passing . Since this is not one of the buildings that keeps the Rogues , I found my journey towards my new office silent and not interrupted by lousy guards that want to stick their nose in everybody's business . It's pleasant and peaceful to me . I had to jump over some of Ivy's titan pumped plants and to side step over some of Zsasz's victims . Obviously , being here for 2 hours after the massacre didn't make me not see the damage . I've seen worse , and I've made worse than what I see.

I would say that the Jokers 'rebellion' was pretty effective . This place is filled with ashes and I wonder how long it would be able to stand on its own . And , considering the luck that I posses this days , i was soooo happy to receive a job here . I guess they are pretty short on their staff , so they decided to ship in some help from overseas . Personally , I still prefer Russia , to hell with it , even Romania , my birth country , with all its pure corruption and blackmail , is better that this . It's not that I consider the criminals here to have little to no brains , that job is for the goons . The rest have a fairly big amount of intelligence in their head and use it well .

I reached my office . It was devastating , to say it nicely . Ivy's plants covered half of the floor , and the rest was full of water . I saw a broken down desk with no chair , a cracked window facing the intensive treatment building , and two shelves in the corner .The smell was disgusting . Putrefaction combined with water is not something I suggest to anyone.

Off , this place needed a makeover ,and fast . Placing my suitcase on one of the shelves , I closed my eyes and stretched my hands towards the mess . In a blink of an eye , everything was clean and with no odor . It now looked as a simple office . Time to put my signature on it . I let my mind be free again , and when I finished , my office was the perfect combination of the things that made me , me .The deadly color of dark purple on the walls , my neon and black desk , the black carpet , everything was as it should be . Ahh , the pleasure of being able to change whatever you want in a blink of an eye . It's perfect .

With a smile on my face , I started to work on the technology of my office . I placed a few password programs around my desk , computer , window and door , so great , that even the Riddler wouldn't be able to crack them . Not like he will have the opportunity , but its best to be safe .

With a final look , I exited my office , placed my password and made my way to the holding cells , where I was sure I was expected .


	2. Welcome to the Mad House !

**Welcome to the Mad House !**

Upon my arrival at the holding cells , I was surprised to see almost every rogue that Gotham had being held there . Most of them were supposed to be sedated , but I was able to see that even in their state , everyone was conscious , some of them still struggling in their restraints .

As soon as my presence was noticed , everybody started to analyze me . After all , you don't see a 'detective' like me more often . The doctors there were disgusted by the way I looked , I could see it in their eyes ; the guards were indifferent , and the rogues in the room looked curious . Its not like I'm not used to it . My appearance is very different from the normal conception . Not wanting to give them satisfaction , I continued my walk and started to observe each and every person , wanting to preserve every detail . After a few moments , most of them got bored , and continued to do whatever they were doing before . All except one .

"Doll , I think I recognize you. Did I kill something you held dear ? " Joker said to me , ending it with a devious cackle . Even in this state , he had a clear mind . I was not surprised .

"I hope you memory isn't working properly right now because of the titan , otherwise you're a lost cause." I said , grinning .

"Are you threatening me Doll face ? You might wanna be careful around here , or else you'll end up smiling . Looking at you , you probably belong here .Ha ha ha !" I could practically heard his threat to my life , and the dark promise of making my life a living hell hanging from his words .

Not wanting to give him satisfaction , I stepped closer to him , glaring at the guard whose hand shot in front of me , to distance me from the Joker . A fast glare was enough to get him back in his place . 'Another idiot in an uniform' I muttered .

Now , being so close to the Joker , I took a moment to see what the titan has done to him . He was pale and with a lot of bruises and broken bones , and still he had the maniac air around him . Smirking , I bend down to his level , and said slowly , yet loud enough for everyone to hear:

"Friendly advice Joker . I'm as worse as you are , maybe much worse than you'll ever be . Don't want to crush your dreams but if I were you , I'd pay more attention to others . See , don't judge a book by its covers . " Just before I stopped talking , I lightly poked his ribs , knowing most of them were broken .

Let's just say his reaction lived up to my expectations .

"Oh ! I forgot to tell you . Welcome back to the Mad House ! Ha ha ha !" That shut him up , his eyes still warning me . I just winked at him and moved on .

Unsurprisingly , my little chat draw the attention of the whole room . I whistled sharply , and everybody snapped from their trance or whatever they were having , and finally were paying attention to things.

"Everybody , a second of silence if you please . Now , what exactly am I supposed to do here ? I don't think I was hired as a piece to fit the background , don't you think ? " I said , clear enough so that not even my accent would ruin the sentence ,

Most of them tried to ignore me , pretending to take care of their patients , but one nurse had the courage to speak up.

"Miss , what was your name again ?"she said

" Reina Faux " I said with a French accent .

"Oh , you are Dr. Colby's assistant . The 2 of you will be in charge with the group therapy ."

"Rogues group therapy ?" I said , trying to contain my laughter . A therapy for what ? They will never change . The idea alone was hilarious .

"Yes."

I could not stop it . I started laughing . "You want me to really believe that somebody was that retarded to come with the idea of placing all the rogues in a little room , while we what ? Hand them black and white drawings to colour ?" It was so amusing .

"Miss Faux , it was my idea . " she said , her tone ice cold .

"So ? You want me to bow down just because you had this 'perfect idea' ?"

I suppose I was too rude for her ego , because she just turned around and fled the holding cells area . After a couple of minutes my laughter finally died down .

Being the smart ass that I am , I turned around , mockingly waving my hand while saying 'Bye!' , and started making my way out of there . One of the doctors (I was too lazy to turn around and see his face) told me that my program started Monday at 8 AM . Not giving any sign that I hear what he said , I continued my walk , and just as I was about to exit the building , I heard the Joker say to god knows who that 'We have a new main attraction' .

After I passed some other guards and police men that still filled the broken asylum , I got out of the island and started to make my way towards my home . Being the careful smart ass , I managed to buy a house online , just before I left Romania . Don't ask me how and why , I was still surprised about it too . It wasn't in the Narrows , which was probably a good thing , but I still had to make my way through the Narrows to get there .

I encountered 2 muggers on an alley but they were no match to my fighting abilities . After I left them dead on the sidewalk and took the money they mugged from other unlucky persons before me , I continued my walk

Arriving home , I found it unlocked . Carefully , I stepped inside , and checked every room , searching for thieves or burglars . I only found a box on the counter in the kitchen .It was green with a question mark on it . How did he get there so fast ? He was still in Arkham , wasn't he ?

Uh oh !

**Hey guys , finally another chapter . Yes , I know I'm not making everything very detailed but I am trying my best .What do you think so far ?**

**For every review I give put a riddler cane , and the joker makeup kit .**

**See you later.**


	3. Riddle Me This !

**Riddle me this **

**From now on , this will be a third person story . Hope you will enjoy it.**

_**For some I go fast**____**  
>for others I'm slow.<strong>____**  
>To most people, I'm an obsession<strong>____**  
>relying on me is a well practiced lesson.<strong>_

_**What am I?**_

The words were so simple and were melted to form a puzzle for only the smartest to solve . A riddle .

The house bought by Reina was nothing close to her expectations . The large screens screwed to the walls , all the microphones , guns and technology made her believe that this was a hideout. That person was easily identified as the Riddler because who would have green question marks all over the walls and furniture that just screamed his name . With this new information , she realized that the door was unlocked because the Riddler either abandoned this hideout , or was found by the GCPD . She started to believe the latter one , because why would a genius leave all this technology , information and fire power ? It was very unlikely . And then if the GCPD found the Riddler and took him to the asylum , why was there not even a tiny piece of police tape ?

Maybe they were not interested about this place . It would not surprise her . Gotham was corrupted to its very core and the blood was like water to these "citizens" .

The answer to the riddle was simple . It was ‚'Time' . Perhaps this was meant to be a warning , meaning that he would return soon . It did not startle Reina at all . She matched his intellect and if violence would have been a way to make her get out , she would kick his scrawny arse .

The female started her search around the house . As a summary , she found everything she would and wouldn't need . From simple erasers , pencil , paper , food and other mundane objects to a stack of dynamite hidden under the sink in the bathroom ..

Meanwhile , in the broken down asylum , Riddler was smirking , wondering if his little detective found his surprise . It was tough to make the arrangements but he never thought that Reina would live right in his hideout . It was a big improvement , considering the easiness of finding her , if the situation asked .Oh , but he wouldn't be separated from her . A few threats and bribes were all he needed to convince the rest of the staff that she must be his psychiatrist . True , she had no experience in this domain , but something told Edward that Reina had so many life experiences , making it easy for her to accommodate .

Nigma didn't know why he wanted her so bad . Maybe he needed to watch her crumble before him , accept that he was far more intelligent that she could ever be . On the other side , maybe he was just infatuated with her , and if that was true , he wouldn't allow it to continue anymore . After all , he was the brilliant mind around here . Of course he had some flaws , but all of them paled when compared to his intellect

The story of how a newbie , a simple acquaintance to this world stand up to the Joker , mocking and hurting him , giving the clown a taste of his own medicine spread thorough the asylum faster than light . The only thing that this place was good for was knowing all the gossip in a matter of minutes. The Joker was furious , already planning the girls death , in detail , Edward heard him muttering while he was transported to the Medical Facility . The Joker was a fool . The titan in his body will do him no good , but the doctors still treated him . How optimistic they were . Unlike a rather good looking detective , who seemed to think and treat everyone realistic , making nobody feel better or worse than they really were . The Riddler appreciated her for that .

Yes , it would be very interesting after all .Riddler laughed , moved to his bed , closed his eyes and went to sleep , his last thoughts regarding a certain she-devil . It was only Friday night , but Edward couldn't wait for the next week to come .

Back to the hideout , Reina was in Riddlers bedroom , making herself comfortable , preparing for sleep. His room had dark green walls with question marks thrown hapzardly on the walls . His room contained a big , comfortable bed, a desk , 2 night stands , a couch , some green carpets and two doors . One lead towards a bathroom and the other was a closet , with all the Riddles clothes in it. Needless to say , Reina took one of Edwards T-shirts and a pair of boxer shorts , did her night toiletry and jumped in his bed . ‚He wouldn't be mad . After all , he left me all this stuff , it would be a shame not to use it' she thought , letting sleep take her into the land of dreams , wondering what tomorrow will bring..

**Wee , finally a new chapter . What do you think ? **

**Sugestions are welcomed , the same thing goes for reviews and criticism . **

**Hmm , I know I'm not writing too much on this story , but I have so many ideas , it's hard to keep them in check . I'll try to update at least once a week .Having 3 active stories is no easy feat .**

**Hmm , its late and my brain isn't working properly . See you later , and enjoy ! XD**


	4. Don't Disappoint me Joker

**Don't disappoint me Joker …**

"Uhh , the mundane activities that you always do on your week-ends . Don't you hate them ? I do ." Reina said , staring at her reflection in the mirror . She woke up this morning already prepared to receive another mind teaser from The Riddler . She had to admit , his bed was way too comfortable for any human being and that being said , the female wasted another hour lying on the soft sheets , relaxing and dozing off from time to time . After that she slipped out of the bed , went in the bathroom , took a shower and now here she was , speaking to herself like a mad person . Well , she had to admit , she was never normal to begin with .

Now here she stood , playing with her hair in a mirror , humming a dark tune .

"Arkham pray ! If I ever become an inmate I'll show you what true insanity is !" the girl said , realizing the extent of the damage she could do . Speaking of Arkham , she couldn't wait to see what would happen on Monday . Even thought she despised that place , she found herself tied to it , needing , no , craving to be there . It was sick , she knew that well . But she always welcomed what others tried to run away from . That's how she survived all this time .

Still humming one of her favorite rock songs , she dressed with yesterdays clothing . A baggy brown T-shirt , some skinny jeans , a pair of military boots and a black belt placed to show her waist through the baggy clothing .

"Ahh , this just won't do ! " She said , already annoyed . Oh , but she saw a stack of rather valuable money last night . 'Surely he wouldn't mind if I burrow , right ? To hell with it , I don't even care . He can't hurt me' she thought

Reina went shopping that day . When she arrived back home , she decided to hack into Nigma's computers . Ha , they weren't even worthy of the word 'hack' . She found the answers to approximately 15 riddles in a matter of minutes . "Dude , you really need to upgrade your system .This is way too easy. " she said , talking to no one in particular but having the urge to voice her opinion .

An hour passed and Reina solved all the riddles . Unsurprisingly all of them were related to technology and inventions .Of course she found nothing of big importance in his computer other than plans to kill Batman and riddles , but it was nice to know she was just as good as Nigma . On closer inspection , she discovered a few folders which had some personal notes in them .She decided to investigate them later . Happy with her accomplishments for the day Reina went to sleep .

Sunday came and went . Reina did nothing that day , just wasted her time . Amongst the stuff she bought yesterday , she took a bunch of video games . She decided to play Halo on hard until she will fall asleep .

Meanwhile , at the asylum , Riddler was trying to plan his session with Miss Faux , knowing that in the end , she will adore him , idolatrize his person . It was simple , he knew . But how wrong he was . Edward wasn't there when Reina had the little chat with Joker , and now he felt jealous . Even the Mad Hatter was there , Two-face , Scarecrow , Bane , Ivy , Penguin and even Freeze were witnesses to what happened . He had been left out , like always .

Well this time , things are going to be different and he was going to make sure that would happen.

"Not ever our tights-wearing vigilante will rescue you , my naïve detective .You're mine , all mine ." were the last thoughts Nigma had regarding the she-devil .

Finally , Monday arrived . Reina jumped out of bed , did her morning routine , which included some exercises as well , and started to dress . She was never a vanities girl , wearing only what was necessary . This time she opted for a black shirt with a green vest , some black skinny jeans , a pair of dark green high converse shoes and a pair of fingerless gloves . Seeing it was only 6 AM , Reina decided to watch the news for the first time since she arrived in Gotham . She went in Riddler spacious living room and opened the TV , Gotham News already popping on the screen . The latest news was about Bruce Wayne's generous donation to help rebuild the broken asylum . She was amazed when the reporter said that the constructions are already half done . Well , she will see it with her own eyes very soon .

Closing the TV , finding no interest in listening to another economist voicing his opinion about Gotham's lack of good strategies and politicians , she entered the kitchen . Feeling tired already , Reina decided to abuse her powers a little more . Pans started to fly around , food was slicing itself , jumping afterwards in the frying pan , eggs were cracking , oil was boiling . The female just watched all of those almost chaotic movements with an expression that resembled pure serenity . She was used to this . In a matter of minutes , her breakfast was on the counter , hot and steamy just like she wanted it , the dishes washing themselves in the sink . Reina ate in silence . After she was done , she left the apartment , making the locks close themselves .

Passing through the Narrows , she remembered how her youth was . She lived in a neighborhood similar to the Narrows . The never ceasing screams during nightfall , the constant muggings , rapes and crimes . It was just like a battlefield , yet she had grown used to it . Furthermore , it was the place from which she started her career . Helping the police solve gruesome murders at the age of 13 gave her a reputation . On one side it was good , but the other was bad . Just like Two-face . Realizing her joke , she chuckled softly , attracting some frightened looks from a couple of homeless people . Yes she was scary , she admitted it .

She continued her walk and soon enough the female found herself at the asylums gates . There were 2 guards in front of the road . When they asked for an ID and a motive for her visit , Reina gave them a dirty look , pushed them away from her and continued her walk as if nothing happened . They made some vocal protests and almost decided to shoot her . Somehow , they stopped , perhaps realizing who they were truly messing with .

Reaching the facility , she entered the building .Although from the inside it seemed as if nothing was repaired or rebuild , on the inside things were completely different . Reina found herself starring at a new metal floor , so shiny that she could almost see her reflection in it . All the metal equipment she saw , which consisted of new WayneTech technology password typers , doors , cameras , TV screens and other things that she couldn't find a proper name sat that time , although she knew they were meant to enhance the security , were brand new . Reina found herself staring at the same asylum , just newer . Indeed , she was surprised . Deciding to see what her 'schedule' for that day was she made a turn towards her office but she couldn't shake the thought that everything was quiet , too quiet .

She didn't get the opportunity to even reach the metallic sliding doors when the TV screen in front of her was brought to life , Sharpie's voice and face being transmitted to her .

"Detective Faux , we need your help . Joker isolated himself with a couple of other dangerous inmates in the asylums maximum security outside zone . He is threatening Dr. Colby and other member of the staff and he is demeaning your presence there right now . The other thugs that are with him are blocking our entrance saying that they'll only let you in . The situation is dire and we really need your help .Their life's depend on you . Now why are you still watching me ? Go and rescue them ?" The warden practically yelled at Reina . She didn't like that , so she took the defensive strategy .

"You know it's a trap , right ? Why would I risk my life to save another meaningless doctor when , in the end , he is going to die . Maybe not by my hand , but surely by another's inmate or thug , rapist , the list is endless . What makes you think that I lost my sense of self-preservation ? Hmm ? Do answer , I truly am curious . " The girl spoke , giving the evil vibe to the warden , whose face got redder and redder as her speech went on .

"He said he wants to go even with you . He wants to give you equal chances . I think it's about your little talk with him the other day , which I think was purely retarded . Are you having suicidal thoughts ? Why would you speak to a psychotic inmate like that ?" Sharpie practically gritted his teeth

"Because , unlike you , I know what I'm dealing with . And I will go and see him ." Sharp's eyes dilated at what he heard "Don't flatter yourself , I'm not doing it for you , I'm just curious to see what he wants from me ." The girl ended , bringing the furious glare back on Quincy's face . She smiled . Oh , how she loved to infuriate those who were stupid .

Curiosity boiling inside her , Reina paid no attention to what the warden answered , her mind already being set on what the Joker was going to do . She knew that he had a quick temper , that's exactly why she got him angry . She wanted to see exactly what he was capable of .

The road to where The Prince Of Crimes was having a small riot was quick . There was nobody on sight , and the girl found herself thinking how easy it would be to break out at this moment . 'Wow , those years in Russia gave me a darker side . I like it ' she thought .

"Joker , don't disappoint me , I have some expectations from you …" those were Reina's last thoughts before entering the room from which she heard commotions , screams and noise .

**Ohh yeah , another chapter ! And I think this is the longest so far . Hell Yeah , I rock ! **

***makes the happy dance***

**Well , first , I'd like to thank my reviewers , I truly appreciate you guys . Next , I have a tiny little announcement to make . Since my native language isn't English you may find some grammar ,spelling or word choice mistakes . I apologize for them in advance . I'm trying to be my own beta reader but its hard to keep track of them all.**

**Either way , thank you for reading , and I can't wait to see your review . Bad or good , I appreciate all kinds of criticism :D**


	5. Another one bites the dust !

The sight she saw left Reina speechless . Not because it resembled some gruesome sight . Oh , no , no , no . This place was so soaked in stupidity that it almost left the girl gasping for air . She fought the urge to laugh her lungs out . Many of the staff members were trying to convince the inmates that were behind the big transparent door , which Reina saw leaded to a small outside court , to surrender . These men were perfectly fine , just wanted to cause havoc and destruction over this place . Somehow they barricaded the door with what resembled some contorted metal pipes , the bozos that were at the doors holding small metal pieces, using them as weapons .Inside this mass of people stood the Joker , not yet healed , but powerful enough to threaten and torture a young doctor , Dr. Colby if she was exact , her partner , with a knife . When The Prince of Crimes saw her , he winked , returning the gesture that she did when they last spoke one to another . She could see he was pissed , but he tried to hide , almost managing it . If his eyes would be blank and with no emotion , Reina wouldn't have even guessed the Joker was even slightly upset . His poker face was cracked .

She couldn't wait to see what happened.

Her sudden entrance didn't go unnoticed . The guards faces had contorted from worry and anger to slight easiness . Everybody went silent .Reina just smiled her killer smile and that just made the whole crowd of doctors , guards and nurses become stiff .

"You should be there with them . Freak …" a female nurse muttered , her eyes suddenly founding the floor and her shoes very interesting

"Could you repeat that for me dear ? I have a poor , a ve_rrr_y poor hearing . Oh , and this time look me in the eyes . I don't' bite , or well , not yet ." Reina said , a malicious grin covering her face . She loved this feeling . Making people twitch in fear and beg for mercy were some of the things she found very pleasant .

The nurse fixed her gaze on Reina , although she looked at her right arm , having too much fear to dare looking in the detectives eyes ."I-I said th-t-that you a-are …"

"Speak up ,"Reina gazed for a second at the nurse name tag and continued "Martha , we can't hear you from the balcony ! " She stepped closer to the frightened nurse , grabbed her chin lightly , and made the girl look her in the eyes . Martha tried to avert her gaze from Reina , but seeing it was pointless , the nurse determined it was better to face the other female . "Good girl " Reina cooed the other .

"If we don't seem to have the guts to say something to somebody , face to face , then I suggest we should keep our mouth shut . Don't you agree with me ? Hmm , I will take your silence as a yes . Now , since _I_ know that you are so trained in saying gossip , why don't you accompany me to the Joker ? I think his thugs would just l_ooo_ve you and then you might actually have some true information to pass on , provided that you don't change it . Even if I am new and seem weird I think I demand a little respect from you . After all , we didn't get the same opportunities . I didn't sit on my butt and wait for daddy to pay for school while mommy was whoring off with a rich jerk . I didn't manipulate daddy to buy me clothes and my diploma . I actually worked my ass off ." The detective spoke , glaring at the other imbecile , and suddenly pushed her backwards , the nurse losing her equilibrium, almost fell but was caught by two guards .The girl was stuttering but finally she managed to pull herself back to the present nd just manged to whisper

"How ?…"

"Well , if you must know , you mind is transparent . I could read every thought that you had from your expressions . Oh , and by the way , next time you call me bitch , I won't be so forgiving . Pass that information on , will you ? I think you know how to do that very well. Now , if all interruptions are done , I would like to speak to someone . After all , that's what I came for . Now to teach an idiotic nurse manners . "

Reina stopped her patronizing speech towards the other staff , knowing that it was pointless . Instead , she glanced back to where the Joker was expecting . He had a slightly surprised look on his face , his face was calculated , just as if he was wondering what the detective was going to do .

The female pursued her initial goal , stepping towards the big transparent door . She saw a small equipment on which she was supposed to type a password . Her mind quickly went through the other guards thoughts , knowing that one of them had the password freshly remembered . Her expectations were exactly as she predicted and she quickly stole it , her fingers tipping it quickly into the machine .

Reina slipped through the transparent doors , entering the small court . He was grinning .

"That-_ah _was pretty good . Never knew we have another-_r_ nutcase in the house . By all means , I truly feel sorry-_ah _for misjudging you . Ha-hi-ha-haaa ! But now you are here , alone , and if I am not mistaken , we have-_ah _a score to settle. Let's see if your mouth matches your moves" The joker said ,gesturing with his knife .He shoved the doctor from his grasp , throwing the knife to who-knows where , his whole body changing from a casual stance to a tensed one .

"Hitting me wasn't nice . No_t _at all ! To be honest I wanted to make you suffer , but since you are the new kid , why not give you a chance . NO knives , NO guns . I'll promise to play nice , but if I were in you place I wouldn't worry about me , just try to be alive by the end of the day ."He was taunting her , wanting to see how she would react .He was smirking . 'Cocky' she thought . They go down so easy .

Oh , he wanted to fight . Reina smirked .She saw that while the Joker talked , his crows made a small circle around the two of them . She found it amusing . It was just like a box match , only this time it was the insane edition .

"You know , I don't want to embarrass you in front of your own crowd . But if you ask for it , who am I to deny you ? Want pain , I'll be more than happy to comply. " The detective spoke no more ,

She ran towards him looking as if she wanted to kick him in the face . Joker noticed her intent and smirked lightly , waiting for the right moment to break Reina's arm . Unfortunately for him , Reina tricked him , and in the last second instead of punching him , she kicked the Joker behind his left knee . His composure was weakened . It seemed the disease slowed him down . With another punch to his face and a big fist push , Joker kissed the ground . He was slightly dizzy . Reina didn't give him the opportunity to strike back . She turned the Joker on his back , punching him in the jaw and slapping both of his ears , disorientating him . With a last punch to his forehead , the Joker was out .

**Weeee hooo , another one ! Hell Yeah , I rock ! **

**I just had this urge to make Reina fight the Joker . And guess what? In the next chapter , we have a lot of Riddler , and we discover something new about our mad detective . Well , Nigma does it , but Reina expects him too . Ooops ! Fuck , I've said too much . Ehh , whose going to kill me ? *sees Riddler peering from the door , his expression screaming 'I'll kill you if you tell'***

**Boy , I am screwed .**

**Well , I hope you liked this one . I know I am not updating the other stories , but I am so focused on this one and have so much inspiration , that I want to write chapter after chapter . I am sorry for the readers of my other 2 Nigma related stories , but those will have to wait , This one is my number one right now .**

**Oh , and if anybody wonders why nobody interfered during Reinas talk with Martha , it's because of our loved detectives powers . She can manipulate everything , and that includes the human mind as well . that's how she knew about the girls past .**

**Oh and I just loved how Reina made the Joker bite the dust . Obviously , he is supposed to be more agile , but I was pissed so I decided to make him weak . Blame on the doctors , they didn't feed him well enough . I am innocent until proven otherwise :D**


	6. The Big Confrontation

**The Big Confrontation**

Reina's steps echoed through the hallway . She thought about the last couple of hours and tried to understand if there existed a deeper meaning behind all those chaotic actions . Joker wanting to give her equal chances , the thugs deciding not to help him , it seemed as if that was an initiation test . But for what ? That's the real mystery here . Ah , the lack of details was so frustrating . Her brain was working over time , just as usual . It was only 3 PM and Reina managed to kick the living hell out of Joker , who right now was having a small vacation in solitary confinement , receive her well deserved respect and grab the attention from almost the entire M ward . Everybody wanted to see her . She had doctors lining up to say that their patients want to be transferred to her . Reina momentarily denied . She was interested in only one person , whom she will soon meet . After all , if he wanted to make such a fuss for her to be his psychiatrist , she will gladly accept .

The girl practically skipped all the way to the REC room , where all the patient interviews were being held .

Once she got there , she entered the room . It was so mediocre . Nothing out of common , everything was as you would expect it . Well , to be perfectly honest , 2 guards and the famous Riddler were waiting for her , the latter one strapped to a chair , smirking at her .

"Get him out of the restraints ." Reina said to the guards , her face so serious , practically screaming 'Do as I ask or you will suffer' . She was silent afterwards , watching the other two . Nigma didn't seem so surprised , considered that she already had a reputation , but his eyebrows shot up in mock fascination . Reina returned the gesture , only adding a small smirk in the mix .

"But he is dangerous . He could kill you anytime ." Bulky guard #1 said to her , the one who stood on the right side of Nigma .

"Do I look stupid ? I think that you already know what I am capable of . I can handle myself very well . now do as I ask , or you will resemble the Joker , only you will be colored in purple , not blue ." Reina spoke .

They didn't understood her words , well , not the last part , but just like the other staff members they complied . They released the Riddler from his restraints and just continued to stand next to him . Edward was stiff . He waited for something . Reina already had a hunch about what that would be and decided to spare him the effort .

"Get out . She said , gesturing with her finger towards the door . They were reluctant but they got out , bulky guard #1 giving her one last glance before closing the door .

The Riddler cracked his neck and stretched his arms out .

"Much better " he said , enjoying his freedom .

Reina smirked and sat on the chair opposite of him , a small table separating them .

"I do appreciate your effort , yet I am curious of the motive . Why go through all this trouble for little ol' me ?"

"Tell me Reina , what is your real name ? And do not lie , I will see right through . Answer me and I'll answer you . Hmm ?"Edward said , truly feeling in his element . His posture was slightly hunched , his eyes trained on the other females face . He was surprised . By now , everybody would be shaking or trying to avoid his questions , but there she was , smirking at him , mocking him , waiting to see what else he could throw at her . She was a challenge . But why was he surprised ? After the little incident with Joker , everybody , inmate or staff member was wary of her , giving her respect . And he heard that the nurse she spoke to was now in hysterics . Well , Martha deserved what she got . She could never solve a riddle . She was boring . But the detective was a million times better than that worthless human . He hated to admit it , but she got his respect .

"I wondered how long it would take for anybody to find out . I am not disappointed . Actually , I'm glad it was you who figured it out in the first place . My real name is Anya . Oh , and by the way , your home is lovely ." Reina , well , actually Anya said , winking at the last part .

"My home ? So you are the mystery burglar then ? How ? " he asked , his tone changing from friendly to threatening

"Ah Ah Ah ! First answer my question . I thought we have a deal . Don't want to be a cheater now , would we ?" Anya said , shaking her finger in front of Riddlers face ,acting as if she was patronizing a small child .She was enjoying herself , he could see that but his anger overcame his sense of logic . He bolted from his chair , all sense of logic disappearing from his brain . He felt threatened , and he reacted very badly to threats . He quickly sprinted to the calm detective , took her arm and shook her out of her chair . She wasn't surprised . Anya slipped her arm from his grasp just like she had been slick with oil . Even if he was in her personal space , she looked in her eyes , calm and waiting to see what Nigma will do next

"You insufferable woman . You and your stupid antics !Who do you think you are ? If you managed to solve a riddle or two you think you can beat me ? I , The Riddler , will not be intimidated by someone so insignificant like you . I know you aren't a complete idiot , because you broke all my passwords , but …" he was stopped by Anya .

"I was counting on it ." She said , still smiling . Considering the dangerous situation she was in , she should be terrified , but she stood smiling in the face of a dangerous inmate who was furious now . Either she knew what she was doing , or she was completely insane . Anya counted on both .

"What did you say ?" Edward asked , feeling confused . What was that she-devil talking about .?

"I was counting on it . I wanted you to know . If you think I am no match to you , then test me . use your best . And if I am wrong , I die . As simple as that . Here , you can have either a knife or a gun . Take them both , its your choice " Anya said , slipping both a small Magnum and a very sharp knife in Riddlers hands .

He was speechless . How could he pass that offer ? How could he deny his deepest desire ? Deep inside he knew he didn't want her dead , but she was so fixed on this idea . She wanted to prove him something . But what was that ? Edward analyzed the female before . Her black hair and the vibrant green eyes , the slim figure , and the air around her . She had a superior look . He knew that could only be acquired through hard life experiences , and he was scared . Yes , for the first time in his life , he felt scared to kill somebody . Edward was very reluctant but he took the magnum , checked to see the bullets , and cocked it . He thrown the knife on the table . He was no Joker .

The Riddler made a decision .

„ I was framed, yet I didn't commit a crime, and the person who framed me committed no crime. How is this possible? „ Riddler quickly asked .

„ I am a picture, and I was put in a picture frame. „ Anya quickly responded , her voice never missing a beat . She was calm , even in this situation

„What question can you never answer?" He said

"What's it like to be dead?" Anya spoke back .

„ I come in darkness, but fill the mind with light. I bring enlightenment to some, while gripping others in the hand of fear. With me it can be a journey of inexplicable joy and sorrow. What I will show you will often be unreachable. Journey with me and what you see may haunt you. Journey with me and you may never want to return home. Journey with me and you will never know when it will end. What am I? „ Nigma asked

„ Your dreams. „ She said . He had the hunch that she knew every single riddle that this world made . Wanting to be sure , he asked her another one .

„Whoever makes it, tells it not. Whoever takes it, knows it not. And whoever knows it wants it not."

„ The answer is counterfeit money ." She said , smiling .

He found himself defeated . Yes , she was worthy of his attention , even more . He discharged the gun , took the bullets out and thrown the weapon away .

„You were right . I was mistaken ." Riddler spoke . Even if his face was serious , his eyes spoke a million of words . He really was sorry , Anya saw that clearly . She didn't have a moment to realise the sudden reality when Riddler pushed her and ...

**Ooooh , Clifhanger ! Yes !**

**Guess what happens next ? **

**And lord I wish I didn't make the Riddler too OOC .**

**Well , review and tell me what you think . **


	7. And It All Starts With A Kiss

**And It Starts With A Kiss …**

„_You were right . I was mistaken ." Riddler spoke . Even if his face was serious , his eyes spoke a million of words . He really was sorry , Anya saw that clearly . She didn't have a second to realize the sudden reality when Riddler pushed her and ..._

He kissed her . As simple as that . He didn't linger . There was no passion . But it gave an air of possessiveness . The peck lasted only a couple of seconds . Anya felt as if Edwards lips never touched hers , but the feeling was still there . She felt star struck . How did a battle of wits escalate to a kiss ?

Anya was confused . The question Why ? jumping from one side of her brain to the other . Feeling self-conscious , she decided to maintain her questions for later and concentrate on the rogue before her . He was silent .

Nigma had no words to say anymore . His intent to kiss Anya and confuse her backfired because now he felt confused . Even if it was only a simple peck on the lips , he felt electrified . Perhaps this idea wasn't so good after all . How could his brilliant mind only reserve to such a troubling action ? How ?

Two questions , so different , yet having the same answers . Things between them won't be the same . Anya , being the first one to float back to reality , lightly poked Edward . His eyes snapped to hers . She smiled .

"If I knew this would happen , I might have not given you a gun . You aim is bad , very bad ," Anya spoke ,teasing the Riddler , drawing his attention from the kiss . That was her best trait .Distraction . His response was quick , yet just as teasing .

"And who was the dashing she-devil that gave it to me in the first place ?"

"I don't know , do enlighten me ." Anya said , acting dumb . 'Ahh , she looks adorable what she does that' Nigma thought . Wait , what ? Where were this thoughts coming from .? Why all of a sudden everything he saw had a different light around it ? Why was Anya the brightest one in the small room ?

No ! He refused to believe . He denied everything , locking it away in a small corner of his mind . 'It was just a plan that backfired . I won't allow it to go any further . I , The brightest mind that this planet has will not lower myself to be tied to another human being , even one so special like her . ' he thought . Then he looked at the woman in front of him . She looked perplexed for a minute , her eyebrows almost touching themselves . She was biting her lips , thinking obsessively about something . He couldn't stop his wonder . When he was about to ask what was wrong with her , she looked at him , a serious mask plastered on her face .

"Dude , stop being cocky . Might have been your plan to do what you did . If it troubles you that much , then act as if it never happened . Stop filling my head with all your thoughts . It's worse enough that now we're tied one to another . I don't want to deal with you narcissistic , cocky side as well . I don't have that much patience . " She spoke to a silent Riddler .

"What are you speaking about ? What connection ?" He asked , trying to figure the puzzle that woman was . Not a puzzle , an enigma . And a good one .

"Think about it . If you pretend to be the brightest , most logical mind on earth , then I suppose you can figure out what I am talking about . I gave you too many clues . And stop comparing me to an enigma . I feel flattered , but if that's the best flirt that you can squeeze out of your neurons , then just don't do it ." She said , steeping away from the other being in the room , turning her back on him . She was looking for something .

Anya searched for the missing knife , and took it from the floor . When she was about to put it in her pocket , she looked at the Riddler , and then back at the knife . She slowly stretched her hand towards Edward . In it was the knife , handle turned towards him . Riddle saw that it was very similar to his style . The handle was a dark green and a white question mark was carved into it . It mesmerized him . Beautiful in its true essence , but a magnificent killer , considered it was used by the right person .

It was a silent question , but it was clear enough . Take it or leave it . It was his chance . He shook his head , smirked at the detective and took the knife . Even if he despised such primitive weapons , now it was necessary . He could turn it into something else , more deadly and more intricate . But he found the gesture odd and the weapon seemed familiar .

"Don't ask why . I found it at your hideout .Now give me my gun back . The guards should barge in any minute now , and I believe you don't want a week in solitary , next to Joker just because of that " She said , pointing to the gun in his hand .

She was right . Edward looked at the gun for a second that gave it back to Anya . Their fingers touched and that electric feeling came back . Even if he was already accustomed to it , it still surprised him . He wanted to see if Anya felt it too . Maybe she didn't , or she had such a strong mind and personality that she didn't let the surprise be seen on her face . He truly misunderstood her . It should have been obvious from the start that she was better than the rest , but he was blind . Now he was curious , more than before . And he felt that the dark desire to kill her disappear and that worried him .

"Well you were mistaken . There are 20 minutes until our session ends . Want to get rid of me so fast ? I still have a proposition to make to you and questions to ask " Edward spoke , his confident side returning so fast as if the past events didn't even occur . 'He's bipolar . No way to deny it . maybe those doctors actually understood that part .' Anya thought , because really , who would act like that on purpose ? It was impossible .

"I am just suggesting that those idiots with a uniform don't know the measure of time . And I didn't say you couldn't ask questions . After all , that's what this session is for , right ? Please take a seat ." Anya said , lifting her chair from the ground and sitting on it . Riddler hid the knife in his garments and made his way back to his chair . He sat on it and placed his arms on the table , his expression thoughtful .

"Well , what are you waiting for ? A special invitation ? A wedding like proposition ? Just ask what you want to know although I can't guarantee I'll answer to everything. " She spoke , her voice a little bitter ,the mocking tone never disappearing .

"Where are you from ? Who are you ? What do you want ? And most important , how did you end up in _my_ favorite hideout ?" He asked .

"I was born in Romania . As for who am I , I already told you that . I can't tell you what I want because even I don't have a plan drawn out . I realized that if you do that in life , your plan will most likely get screwed . About the way I ended up in your hideout , well that's your own fault ." Anya replied , swiftly and clearly , keeping most of the details hidden .

"How is it my fault that you broke into my home ?" Edward asked , his tone irritated . Anya thought he was fighting a losing battle . She smirked.

"Well , first of all , you let yourself get caught by Batman . That lead to the GCPD finding your hideout . They left it unlocked , and I happened to stumble in it . It's mine now , but we can share . I have a feeling that you won't argue . Am I right ?" She asked .

"Why would I let you pollute my home with all your womanly things and habits ? No one dares to even think like that . What could you have that would incriminate _me_ ? Nothing !"

"Oh dear Edward , you will . If you don't , I will make copies of those folders I saw in your computer and gave one to each rogue that exists in this city . I'll even struggle to make Batman have a personal copy . I have no reason to keep your secret . Why not make others as happy as I am now ? I am so eager to share !" Anya spoke , smiling .

"You're bluffing . You couldn't . Nobody is that smart to crack all my riddles . It is impossible !" The Riddler spoke , his tone raising , confusion and anger mixed in it .

Well , on one account Edward was right. Anya never actually opened those folders to see what was inside of them , but seeing the reaction she got from her little lie , she was determined to see what was inside them as soon as she got back 'home' . Indeed , she was bluffing .

"Well surprise , surprise . Looks like I am that 'nobody' . Friendly advice , try to incorporate riddles that aren't so obvious . Things like logic problems , math problems , anything else . You are getting sloppy ." Any spoke , already enjoying how she could twist the Riddler to act however she wanted to . She felt proud .

If the guards didn't barge in the room at that moment , Nigma would have eaten Anya alive . The words she spoke , the way she acted , it was all so infuriating . The inner turmoil of thoughts were reaching a new dimension . He had to sort the emotions from the logical thinking , and more likely destroy the thoughts about her . That damned kiss !

The guards faces were full of surprise . It didn't take a genius to realize that they wanted to see a furious , probably already dead detective .

"Looks like your expectations weren't fulfilled boys . Now stop staring at me and do your actual job" Anya spoke

They looked petrified . They felt violated but having the attention span of a 3 year old , they quickly forgot , or decided to ignore Anya and hauled a boiling Riddler out of the room , to his cell

Anya exhaled a breath that she didn't even realized she kept .

"Wow , he truly is exhausting ."

**Well , hoo hi ha ! Another one ! And I was so inclined to just quit for a long period of time , don't know why , but the important thing is that I made another chapter .**

**And a kiss , duh ! **

**Maybe it is too soon ! . …. To hell with it , they kissed … And The Riddler is in denial , like always . And that proposition , he never got to say that … Oh , and as one of my native language expressions say 'se va da pe brazda ' meaning , in what small vocabulary I have 'he will realize the truth' .**

**God , I hated to make him hide all of this . In my head they are already at the stage of marriage or other stuff *wink wink * …. Pff , a long way to go , well review and please tell me if I am not making any sense . Right now I am too happy because of my following vacation**


	8. It Still Counts

**It Still Counts**

Oh , the last fey days were just perfect . Anya couldn't deny the smile that she had after finally seeing what was in those folders .Can you guess ? Oh , you'll never find out . It was Edwards _personal _diary ! Oh , Anya thought there might be some secret plans to kill the Batman , to hell with it , even have a secret tea party with the Mad Hatter but no, this was so much better . The flow of information was imprinted in her memory for eternity . She had so many things to use as blackmail . Although the big mouthed brat couldn't contain his glee so he told everybody about the detectives real name . She literally face-palmed when she heard about that . But what can you do ? Some just don't know the meaning of the word 'secret' !

It was a Thursday and it would be the first 'group session' Anya would umm , host . Yeah , that would be the most appropriate word because she couldn't say the word 'treat' or 'help' . Those were meaningless clichés that everybody used without actually knowing what they meant . Those were eradicated from Anya's vocabulary a long time ago .

She already was inside the asylum . Needless to say , Bruce Wayne was making so many efforts to maintain the asylum on a working level , pumping so many money and technology in it that it was already brand new , every single facility having so many machines and medicine and drugs and guards etcetera . Everything that you thought an asylum needed , you would find it there . The multi-billionaire said that this was his way of guarding the city , keeping the criminals out of the streets but Anya knew better . She knew who Bruce really was : a certain black caped crusader , a vigilante that has one main rule . She felt surprised when she realized that she was the only one who knew this . Anya felt ashamed of herself because she needed almost a week to realize the truth , but the others just resumed to the ideal of ripping the mask from Batman's face . She found it stupid . Why not think ahead of things ? Why leave it all to destiny ? Why ? Why ? Why ?

Well , lets not make a big deal out of others ideals . Any was already a step ahead . For example , she knew that Two-face was planning to escape this hell hole with Catwoman and Poison Ivy . She didn't need to hear their conversation or question them , their body language was all she ever needed . To others they may have had a great poker face , but Anya could see behind all those layers . She wasn't going to be a snitch and ruin the fun . She anticipated the chaos that would follow . Anya was like a hyperactive child who needed her candy when it all resumed to chaos. Oh , and the Joker was going out of Solitary Confinement today . That meant he could join the fun when the therapy begun . Joy ! Something told Anya that she would have to contain her anger when she would be around the clown . His jokes were drawing her mad , not like she wasn't mad from the beginning but those in particular were eating her already stressed neurons .

This asylum held so many secrets and dark plans . It was intoxicating . Well , to tell the truth the detective actually liked this place .

Anya wondered about Dr. Colby's reaction to all of this . Yes , the detective found those actions mundane and meant to fill the background of an ordinary day but that was because she lived with this since she was a teenager . She was certain that to others this would be life threatening . Literally . The female couldn't wait to torment the other doctor . She felt a need to show her who she was dealing with . Surprisingly , the little encounter she had with Joker from which she was saved by _Anya_ wasn't enough to find respect and protection within the detective . Well , about that , nobody should find comfort when they were talking about Anya . She was dangerous . Only criminals could handle her wits and mood swings because she resembled them so well . Furthermore , she could become as deadly as Killer Croc or Zsasz when threatened . And that was bad .

Speaking of criminals , the detective found the tapes that survived the rebellion on her desk this morning with a note attached to them . _Research is the first virtue that you need so you can _see_ the unmasked truth – BW . _She wasn't going to turn down such exquisite gift from 'the benefactor' . Well Batsy had a sense of humor . Give one criminal the key to see what laid beneath those curtains that the rogues had to hide who they really were . Since all were so inclined to see the Bat fall , Anya found no new information in most of those interviews . Honestly , she had to plug her ears when she listened to the Harlequin . Her voice was so high pitched that she could break glass is she ever wanted to . But since she only fulfilled Jokers desires and dirty work , Anya just classified her as a criminal in love with a psychopath . Yes , those were terms that only doctors used , and she despised them , but it was either that or make some short literature about those two , so she choose the first one .

Next was the oh so famous Edward Nigma . Ah , she never laughed that much in years . The riddle that he said in the first interview was so predictable , poor doc . She must have known that yes , the normal answer was a human being but a criminal can twist even the most simple meaning . Damn the overconfident genius was getting to her more and more ! His stupid kiss was to blame . How she didn't see it coming ? It wasn't like she had fallen in love with the murderer , she had to do much more when she had a mission undercover back in Romania . She went undercover as a dealer's wife . Call that unexpected . By now she was used with everything that the human mind could come up with but she just couldn't get used to the Riddlers antics .

She stopped her internal monologue and looked at the time . If there was a good time to leave for the group therapy , now would be that time . She lifted herself from the chair and left the office , not forgetting to place the passwords on all the locks . She made sure to change them on a weekly basis . She didn't want others messing with _her _stuff .

She had to pass through half of the island to get where she needed to . The glances that the guards were giving her screamed murder . She just smiled and stuck out her tongue at them . How they tried to be intimidating . She wondered if the others felt as confident and happy as her when she looked in the eyes of those so called guards . After the 'rebellion' there was a new mass of guards , mostly children who Anya thought didn't even have the age of 25 . Teenagers to protect murderers . Hilarious I tell you !

Anya quickly stepped inside the Intensive Treatment building and made her way towards the group therapy room . The warden tried to apply this method to the other patients as well , but they were too uncooperative . The detective and Dr. Colby were in charge of the M ward . Maximum Security . 'Security my ass , those guards are so young and almost half of them are already bribed to turn a blind eye when the time comes ' Anya thought

The room by its definition wasn't so large but it was big enough to leave a decent amount of space for all of them and Croc and Bane . Okay , that may be a little large . The walls were a dirty white color . Major parts of the room were padded . Inside the room Anya found the doctor already sat at her desk , two guards by her side , sniper guns in their hands .

"Shoot to kill permission _denied_ boys ." Anya spoke , smirking at the guards , who just glared in return and decided to load their guns .She saw the doctor try not to flinch . She smiled . 'So the goodie two shoes is already a bit scared ? Good .' She thought .

"Miss , you may call me Angel . I will be in charge with this session . As for you , don't challenge the other inmates . The intervention you had Monday is still disturbing . Oh , and you don't have a personal desk . That privilege is only for the staff . You may have a chair but I doubt one of the rogues will borrow you one of them ." She said , smirking as if she killed me with one hit .

"But who said I will ask for one ? I just take . Watch and learn ." And as Anya spoke , the glass door that separated the room from the hall opened and the rogues entered the room , each having at least one guard with a gun trained on him/her . Anya grabbed one of the chairs as she initially wanted to . She took it far from the doctor , turned it so that the back of the chair faced the inmates , and sat on it , each leg dangling by one side of the chair .

She saw that every one of the criminals had a pair of handcuffs on , but she also saw that secretly , half of the guards gave each of their inmates that they were supposed to watch over a key . As each was seated and the guards leaved the room , Anya couldn't help but say .

"So my theory was correct ." The inmates that quickly realized that she saw the whole ordeal , just smirked , having no regrets . Among those were Joker , The Riddler , Scarecrow , Bane , Two-face , Catwoman , Poison Ivy , Mad Hatter , The Ratcather and Maxie Zeus . Killer Croc didn't need that , and that is simple . He could rip his cuffs apart .

"Miss , what have I said ?"The good doc spoke , slowly massaging her temples .

"Hello , First Amendment ? Right of free speech . I never said I will comply to what you said ." Anya spoke , winking at the already frustrated doctor .

"But this isn't what you are here for ."

"Well , she is surely more fun then you _–ah_ , doc ." The Joker spoke .

"Thank you !" Any said , her tone victorious . She did a small mock bow to wards The Joker. He laughed his creepy laugh .

"Never mind , lets continue this . And you " the doctor said , pointing to Anya "Shut your mouth and just observe !" Of course she felt superior . For once in a life time , Angel could boss someone around . Anya smirked , stuck her tongue out at the female in white and glared . That was a creepy picture , even for a new staff member like her , who studied all the crimes of maniacs in college . The doctor was perplexed .

"Maybe you should join them …" Angel said to no one , her sentence only for herself . To bad , it reached everybody's ears . How can you keep a secret in a room full of people ? Don't say it . Unsurprisingly , Colby never heard of that .

"How is it that everyone thinks that I should be here next to the inmates ? Am I really that transparent ?" Anya said , not with true curiosity , just rhetorically asking .

"Well , if you feel at ease in an asylum , you probably belong in it . Tell me detective, are you at ease ?" The Riddler spoke , his voice confident , as if he knew something that the other didn't .

"Maybe . But Edward , are you ?" Anya replied , her supply of smart comebacks full and ready to use . She was going to have so much fun !

"Did you forget _Anya _? I ask the riddles ." Nigma spoke . He chuckled . Why was he so happy and relaxed when talking to her ? HE couldn't say now , but he still had that proposition to make . Well , tonight she will know , and he will deliver the message , in his own way .

"Stop it !" Colby yelled . The guards jumped a millimeter and firmly grasped their guns , suddenly awake and alert to all that was happening . "Stop acting as if this is not something to help you . This is time is used to make you get to know each other , to socialize , to .."

"Tell me Doc , how long has passed since you graduated ?" Anya asked , looking straight ahead , her tone demanding .

"Well .. I … It- … Its none of your business !"

"Just answer a question without hiding for once in your life . " The detective said , her tone icy . She glared towards the doctor , who now was half raised from her chair , her eyes almost hypnotized by the doctors words .

"Well , it .. it was 10 years ago ." She said , fully raised , standing nest to her desk , on the far from the other female , whose demeanor changed from casualty to threatening .

"Doc .." Anya repeated , her tone irritated , the icy edge never disappearing .

"Well actually .. 3 years ." She said , seemingly embarrassed by this information .

"See ? It didn't hurt . Now go back to what you wanted to say . It's obvious that you have no experience at handling high security inmates You have nothing to back you up . No internship , no experience, nothing . I can not help but wonder . Where you asked to take this job just like half of the current staff ? Through connection ? Hmm ?" Anya spoke .

The doctor looked dumbfounded . Never in her life has she experienced such humiliation . How could a nobody , a creature who didn't have even one ounce of knowledge as she did , who happened to shoot a job here , a female whose habits seem so odd , how could she even dream of doing that to her ?

"How ? How dare you insult me ? I made my way here through hard work . And how the hell do you know anything about me ? HOW !" The doctor screamed .

Silence . Not even the inmates spoke . Not that they were scared . They wanted to see the outcome . How could the detective twist the other more , torment her , bring her to her knees ? They wanted to see . They respected the female . Of course appearances were deceiving , but this woman spoke her mind , no fears , no regrets . Anya wasn't like the others . No . She was so different , so twisted , deceiving , evil . Yes evil . The look in her eyes was so dark , they wondered how the doctor hadn't fainted already .

"Please make her cry …" Jervis said softly so that no other that his colleagues could hear him . The rest agreed . This was like a perfect movie and they wanted it to end gloriously . But , another person heard too . And she smiled .

"Your wish is my command ." She replied , and Tech heard her . Everybody heard her beside the hysteric doctor , whose movements seemed frantic and mad . She wasn't moving . Her eyes went back and forth from the female who sat on the chair , without a care in the world , to her desk . She looked at her work that laid on the desk . She wanted to squish the other , make her feel just like she felt .

The detective raised from her comfortable position and with small steps made her way towards the doctor . "You want to know how ? You want to know why ? Because you are all the same . It's almost a stereotype and you seem so glad to fulfill it . I find no pain in twisting you and want to know why ? Because you will always ask for more" Another step . "No , not directly , but your eyes say another story ." Another step "You cling to this modern cliché and you find the need to be up to the expectations . No matter what happens . What does it matter that you killed an innocent man who was falsely accused ? You have a reputation now . " Any said mimicking her words like a well practiced actress . Another step " And when you find poor souls that actually are trying to help their incapacitated family members , that's when you strike . You suck their money out , pretending to help the needy humans . But all you do is cheat , bribe and deceive" Another step "So , you see , that's why I hate you . Because you don't do anything right . I don't have the expectation to raise this broken down system , but at least you could use some dignity !" And the last step . She looked deeply in Angel's eyes , like a cobra ready to strike . "Oh , and I don't mind it . I participated in worst , even caused terrible things . Yes , I should be in here , but guess what ? I'm not . And I don't accept such talk from a lousy , stupid , nosy brat who thinks that if they have a job here , they own the world . Want to know something ? I happen to have something similar to what you do . Only that I get my money from doing something totally different that playing poker with others and flirting with the janitor on every coffee break . So next time you have the guts to say anything similar to this , think twice , because the second time , I will do something regretful . And I have no mercy nor a piece of dignity in fulfilling my promises . Get out of my way !" Anya said , pushing the doctor .

She slowly slipped and ran for the door . Angel didn't want to stay there anymore . She felt like dying , wanting to hide in the darkest creak of the world . She was too proud to cry in front of her . But everyone saw her tears and her scared to death face .

After she leaved , Anya whistled sharply at the guards who still looked at the door . They got the idea fast and left the room , leaving her alone with an auditory filled with murderers and criminals . Just like home .

"I swear not even Crane's gas would do a better job . Ah , I feel proud ." Anya said , her smile full of excitement .Seeing that the desk was empty , she thrown the papers on the floor , sat in the chair and plopped her feet on the desk itself

"My my , where did you learn that ?" No one but Joker asked .

"Want to learn ?"Anya said , full of sarcasm . "You know , I don't think I can only tutor one person at a time . It gets _booooring_ ." She said smirking .

"We'll keep it a secret " Joker said , winking at the detective

"Ah–ta-ta ! Watch it clown , or I'll tell Harley !" Anya responded . The Joker didn't say a word afterwards . Seemingly , the girl was a soft subject

"So , what do you want to do ?" She said . "There are .." She quickly looked at the papers on the ground "Paper coloring , a .. section in which you have to say more about yourself , hmm , and .. And , blast it I can't see that far !" Any said , pretending to be sad about it .

"Why don't you tell us about you ? Tell me detective , what do you fear ?" Crane said

"Dropt it , Scarecrow . It gets old . Too old . For the record , I don't have a fear in the world . Happy ?" She said .

"Everyone is scared of something ."

"Well , I killed my boogie–men a longtime ago . So , not sorry to disappoint but I am the first world wide example of a fearless human ." Any said , winking at the Doc ."Anything else ?"

"Anya , may I test you with a riddle ?" Riddler asked .

"No !" Said all the inmates in unison .

"He's killing you with them , huh ?"Anya said

"You have no idea . 24/7 ! It seems as if he never misses even one opportunity to bore us to death" Two-face replied .

"No I don't ." Edward replied , acting like a spoiled child

"Yes you did . I have proof . Even I am bored . I know every single one so shush it , _darling._" Anya said , batting her eyelashes at him .

"You two digging each other ?" asked Deadshot

"Nah , but it's the only way I can get him to shut up . He's always silent afterwards ." Anya smirked . And what a brilliant idea the mercenary gave her . "And thanks for the idea , now I am really going to make him squirm . "

"You wouldn't dare " Edward said , his eyes gleaming . What a challenge the women was . He found himself entwined to her , to know , and watch and see what she had prepared for him . It was psychotic , but he needed it .

"You will see , you will see"

A buzzing noise startled the calm conversation . It was probably the end of their 'therapy' and Anya could wait for them to leave faster . She had a plan to prepare and put into practice .

She was going to have a blast with this one . Riddler was the last one to leave and Anya winked at him . He left , but she was sure he was still thinking about what she said . After all , Anya always kept her promises .

"A blast I tell you ." She laughed . And now to go on with the plan .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Yes finally !**

**Another chapter.**

**R&R my friends . Honestly , I need it !**

**And tell me everything , suggestions , opinions . Everything ! I want to know if anyone likes this ! :D**


	9. And It Ends In Suspense

**It is my habit**

**Hey guys ! in the beginning I'm revealing a lot of stuff so don't disappear . Stick with me and you will see it was worth it . Now back to the story . Oh , enjoy !**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Things are never what they seem . When Anya was little she heard that sentence over and over and she didn't believe it . Why would she ? Her childhood was her main occupation at that time . The girl never had any friends . Why ? People were scared of her . She was always very strange , using words that others never heard of , making weird jokes to which she was the only one that laughed , always wearing black . The other kids rejected her . They found her ugly , deformed , not normal . A monster .And throughout the years this conception was used more and more by everybody .

Anya remembered very well that day . The day when she embraced her destiny . At the age of 8 she found the pleasure of solving puzzles and hard mathematical problems . A day after her foster parents died in an unfortunate car crash . She should have been heartbroken , but her soul was cold . A child with a cold heart . After all , why would she even show any emotion ? She never knew who she was , her parents died a week after she was born . Her life then consisted of a strange roulette game , in which she was passed from a home to another . Yes , it wasn't nice . And now , after her foster parents died , she was scared . She didn't want to face another glare or disgusted sight from some weird 'family' . As a consolation present , a female at the orphanage gave her a book of riddles and a big puzzle . She told her that this would fill her time . The older female thought that maybe the child will never solve the riddles or complete the puzzle , but she was wrong .

Anya learned to read at the age of 3 and had a burning passion for mysteries . The puzzle took Anya a day to solve and the book was read from one cover to another and all the riddles were solved by the end of the week . It was a performance . A very big performance . The orderlies were amazed by the power of understanding a 8 year old child could have . Some were even offended by this information and were in denial . Somebody must have helped her . They must've . It was impossible .

After that , Anya asked for a rubic cube . Still surprised they gave her one . This time she solved it in front of everyone in the living room of the orphanage . After that , everybody looked at her from a very different angle . Nobody considered her a child anymore . She was an adult . She proved it . And Anya knew that this was important , that from this moment on her destiny changed . Although she felt sad when the other children ignored her or made fun of her , she kept a strong face .

At the age of 10 , Anya made another big change . She already was the intelligent one , who solved at least 2 enormous puzzles a day , knew trigonometry and physics and she still found this not interesting . She wanted to know everything . One day , she was sitting at a table somewhere far away from the other children , solving a math exercise . When she almost found the answer , the papers disappeared from her sight , only to return a moment later , this time crumpled torn pieces that were thrown in her face . Anya saw red . She worked on this for an hour and someone destroyed it . She slowly looked from her table into the eyes of the attacker , He was one of the orphanage bullies . A big piece of lard with no brain , the same age as her , who liked to pick on everybody just to watch them in fear . Anya wanted to make him suffer for a long time and now she was able to fulfill that wish .

Long story short , she left the idiot with half of his body colored in purple , with his arms and legs broken . She wanted to break his neck as well , but before she could kill that bastard , she was restrained and knocked out . Anya then woke up a while later . She was in her room tied down to the bed . She was blindfolded as well . Anya heard somebody talk about her mental problem . Problem ? She never had a problem , she just took revenge for her and all those kids who were bullied as well . She heard a male tell another female , who Anya recognized to be the doctor of this orphanage by her voice , that the girl should be transferred to an asylum , his argument being that she could harm other unfortunate kids . The female doctor denied that , saying that Anya was probably too tense from her parents death and all the things that had happened in her life , so she let it all out on the boy . They both came to an agreement , saying that Anya should spend the rest of her time here , isolated , with no interaction with the other children . Anya was repulsed but she preferred this idea rather that the one in which she would have to stay in a white padded room , her neighbors being lunatics .

Her next two years were spent in the same fashion . Although she could never see the others , she could still have her pleasures . Now she found the universal history amongst her favorite things to read. Most of the staff here brought books from their home and Anya borrowed them . She was a fast reader so most of the time she would give the books before the term . She was happy . She also started to solve small crime from the newspapers . Nobody understood how , but she was a pro at it . By now she had a small bank account with some money in it , money that she worked her brains out to have . And she fought for that privilege . After the 'big boss' as Anya liked to call because of his tall stature and overgrown belly , found about her talent , he decided to take the money from her , saying that she was too young . Anya then managed to escape from her room just to protect her cause . She wasn't letting a fat bastard take all her money . She already memorized the plans on which this orphanage was built so she had no problem in finding him .

He was in a meeting . Anya didn't care about that . She marched inside , patronizing the older male with arguments that were so strong nobody could break . She had a vast vocabulary and she explained her decision firmly . The other men and female that were in the meeting found themselves amazed by the teenager . She had a quick mouth and an amazing brain . Even if the big boss tried to deny the girl , the other people backed her up , supporting her . She felt happy . In the end , she got what she wanted . Anya then apologized for interrupting , thanked the other people for supporting her and left peacefully back to her room .

On her 13th birthday she found out her powers . She was bored one day so she started to wonder if her mind could change things . She then focused on her bed . She wanted her bed covers to be made from a black silk material . Closing her eyes , she thought about this until she believed it to be true . When she opened her eyes , Anya saw that she managed to do what she wanted . Her bed had black silk covers now . She heard steps outside her room so she quickly changed them back to the way they were . A female entered the room with a tray . Her breakfast was served . Anya wanted to see if she could make other people do what she wanted . She asked the woman to bring her a piece of cake as well . The woman was just about to say something when she turned around and disappeared . Anya thought she was unsuccessful . She was wrong . Two minutes later , the female returned with a big piece of chocolate cake , then left without a word . Anya felt so happy she could scream . Oh , her talent would be so useful . She was the luckiest girl in the world !

Six months after that incident, Anya , along with the other children , was invited to a speech held by some detectives . That was the first time when she saw her fellow 'friends' after the incident . She recognized the bully as well . Now he was almost incapacitated . Unsurprisingly , his body weight slowed his healing process so now he had very weak bones . Anya gave him a creepy smile . He was scared and the other kids looked at her with no emotion in their eyes , some of them mouthing the word monster .

She left them alone , and took a seat in front .The other children were pushed to their seats and then the detectives entered the room . They talked about the privileges and obligations a job like this had and asked about the girl who solved those announces in the newspaper . Somehow , Anya was a main attraction at the station .

After she raised her hand and admitted she was the one that solved those things , the detectives offered her a job as a young detective at the station . Anya was amazed . This was her way out of this gloomy place . She could finally see the world . Of course she accepted . She wanted to leave Romania . She wanted to be better than this . And her wish was fulfilled .

The next decade was spent traveling from one country to another , finding serial criminals , going undercover to reveal terrifying gang bands , fighting for her life . She learned so many things . Anya found the pleasure of befriending high class criminals . They were as intelligent as she was , and her relation with them found itself useful . And then she scored a job at Arkham Asylum .

Anya thought about all of her life .It had been three months since she decided to come here. She had no regrets . This place was fun . She made some tight connections around here . Her time spent with The Riddler had started to turn from irritating to friendly . It was a slow process , of course , but things seemed to fit just right . The other criminals considered her one of their kind , which wasn't too far fetched knowing the girls past and all of the things she did . Anya even had a small chat with Batsy one night . He wanted to know if she was a criminal . Of course he didn't say it in her face but it was obvious . Anya hid the truth so well that when he left she was sure that the Bat considered her an innocent flower .

She sat on a ledge on top of Arkham Mansion , watching the activity below . It was boring . Night time was supposed to be more vivid . Things worked differently during time . The cold breeze felt so nice on her skin. Anya sighed . It felt so good . Nothing could compare to the night . Anya adored it .

"Enjoying the view ?" Someone behind her asked .

Anya remained silent , too peaceful in her state and pointed her finger to the place near her . The person silently obeyed her and sat next to her . Anya turned to look at the other and found herself facing The Riddler .

"You know , I knew you had crazy ninja powers from before but this is way over the top . You did all of this just to sit next to me ? I truly feel special . Thanks ." She said , her tone carefree and light . She was serious about her words but was too relaxed now to make fun of the Riddler

Edward didn't reply . He was silent . It wasn't an awkward silence because they both started to feel comfortable against one another .

"Anya , tonight I'm escaping ."He said

"So … you need someone to help you , right ?"

"I know you can detect what other people want to say but how did you do that ? It doesn't even make sense ."

"It's a habit Edward . It may seem odd , but I found it normal . Am I really that weird ?" Anya said , feeling a little tense . She didn't want to face rejection from him .

"No . You really are beautiful ."

"Wait a minute . Me , beautiful ? Since when ?" Anya asked , turning to face Nigma . She was confused . Since when did he share such adjectives for a female ? Anya knew very well that he was the master of seduction , she experienced it first hand , but this was getting weirder and weirder .

"Never mind . So , you want to help me or not ?" Riddler said . Anya saw a small blush form on his cheek even in the dark of the night . Oh , no way he was escaping so easily from this one ! She decided to show him what real seduction is .

She slowly bended her torso toward him and kissed his cheek lightly , just where his blush was then she went further and kissed his lips. A real kiss honey , not that fast peck he gave her during their first session as to 'confuse' her . Edward responded quickly , kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her waist , pulling her closer . Anya smiled in the kiss and placed her arms around his neck . She wanted to savor this moment forever . It felt so right to stand against him . Even if she knew that a romance maybe never happen , Anya wanted to steal at least one kiss . But considering the fact that he was going to escape tonight , maybe things would go the way she wants them to .

Deciding to end their little kiss , she tried to step away from him but his arms stood firmly around her waist . She couldn't move and it was all her fault . Edwards eyes were curious and cocky, but Anya could see a tint of love . Wait , love ? Impossible . He couldn't mean those words , right ? No way , he must've played with her emotions because the Riddler she knew never showed his feelings . The one she knew never tried to do this . This was becoming more confusing as the seconds flew by .

"Suddenly realized the obvious truth my dear ?Have you finally seen what I've been trying to say all along ?" He asked , touching their noses , looking in her eyes , wanting to know an honest answer .

Anya thought for a moment . What did he want to say ? She never got any clues . Well , after their first session she tried to fool The Riddler but he gave her a message sending her on a riddle hunt and by the end of it , she was in her office , a big bouquet of white roses that had been hand painted with green question marks sat on her desk . She also had a rubic cube and a riddle along with the flowers . She found the gesture beautiful and so not riddler-ish . Yeah , she was making riddler related words , deal with it . Well , beside that , nothing seemed to point her in the right direction . Was he truly trying to get her attention ? Anya couldn't help but see that on certain occasions he looked pissed when she spoke alone with the Joker during their group therapy sessions , or when she occasionally joined a game of poker with The Penguin and Scarecrow . Maybe , just maybe …

"Actually , I want to know why are you like this . Am I truly that irresistible ? " Anya smiled , and looked at every detail on his face , while Edward thought . She kept her inner turmoil to herself , wanting to see what would Eddie say . She had to admit that deep inside she had a soft spot for the cocky genius . A guilty pleasure indeed .

Was she irresistible ? Of course she was . Every time she passed him in the hallway or talked to him , Edward could only look at her and admire her . Yes , he had a soft spot for her now . When all of this started he only wanted to destroy her , slowly torture her , bring her to her knees , make her see how grand he was . Edward looked at Anya as a slow minded cocky human who thought that if she stumbled upon his home and knew how to solve a couple of riddles , she could outsmart him . But slowly each action she did made him rethink . Then it was lust . He wanted to make Anya his hench girl , use her brain and then throw her away after he was satisfied . And after he saw that she didn't fall for that kiss , that she offered him the knife , which he still had , kept safely in the wall behind a brick in his cell , that she would risk her life just to prove that she was his equal , to fight the Joker trapping him while using only her mind . That woman was amazing . And then he felt attraction . Even if Anya teased him and played with his mind , he wanted those action to be more . So he slowly fell in love . He could never admit that he loved her , but now was the moment to say it . There couldn't have been a better time for this .

"Yes you are . You are so damn irresistible that I wonder how I haven't fallen down on my knees and begged you to have me . I like you . I like you a lot . I like everything about you . And don't ask me to say more , because this is all I can right now . Will you help me escape ?" he asked , making a silent plea to Anya

The detective knew . Knew that this was important . Accept his so called 'escape' and she will have him , deny him and … Anya didn't even want to think about that . It was a beautiful outcome but she knew this couldn't happen . He wasn't like that . That wasn't The Riddler . Then she realized

This was a dream .

As soon as she found this , Anya felt herself retreat back to reality . Yes , three months has passed , her past was real , all the things she dreamed about were real except the Riddler . She was in his bed . This whole place still had his scent imprinted on it . It was intoxicating both physically and psychically and it made the girl mad . It made it seem as if he was still living here . This dreams kept repeating themselves for a while now and Anya knew that something important would happen . Something that _he_ knew about . Ah , damn him and his behavior . Anya could swear that if she didn't have a soft spot for him she would kill him without a second glance .

She slowly got out of the bed and entered the bathroom intending to take a bath and erase the sweat that linked her to that odious dream . Her goal would have been accomplished if she wasn't thrown back in the bed with another man blocking her movements. Her instinct kicked in and she kicked the man and twisted her body in ways only acrobats could . He was strong but she was just as strong if not more . She managed to get out of his iron grip and then kicked him square in the jaw without a moment of hesitation . The figure fainted from the pain . Anya quickly rolled him out of the bed and dropped him not so gently before turning the light on .

She looked at the man with a little more attention . Green suit , a bowler hat thrown somewhere near her bed a cane dropped by the edge of the bed . No no no no ! No way ! She didn't just kick who she thought she kicked . She wanted to be sure about that so she turned the man on his back .

"Oh fuck ! No way I kicked the cocky genius !" Anya Said , her tone ecstatic even if it had an edge of pain in it . "Yes ! Finally ! That's what you get for messing with my head and poking your nose when it's none of your business !" She said , talking to what she thought was an unconscious Riddler .

He groaned and rubbed his jaw . With his eyes closed he tried to steady himself and get back on his feet .

"Damn you woman , I get kicked by The Bat almost weekly and you knock me out with only one kick . What the fuck are you ?" Edward said finally on his feet using the night stand to steady himself .

"It's your fault . You're the one that decided to jump on me in the middle of the night . And how did you escape anyways ?"

"Scarecrow ."

"Mhmm . " Anya said , her tone a little skeptical . She looked back at Edward to see him already shirtless , changing from his asylum clothes to regular garments ."Hey playboy , no nudity after midnight . You can use the bathroom ." She said , gesturing to the door .

He laughed , long and joyful . "Since when are you in the posture of telling me what I can do in my own hideout ? You're lucky I didn't kick you out . " He said . Finished with dressing , he turned to Anya and looked at her . "And since you remembered me of the fact that you still exist here , why don't you take your bags and leave before I blow you to pieces ?" He spoke , threatening her .

Oh she wasn't going to take this from a scrawny idiot .

"Oh , the riddle freak knows how to bite . Remember how humble you were at the asylum ? Don't think I can't make you that way again . I dealt with bigger criminals and I can proudly say that I am stronger than you and have an equal brain . If you don't want to make me repeat what I did before then you better shut up . Your hideout or not , now you have to deal with me . Like it or not , I don't care ." She said , her tone cold and on a very low octave . Edward tried to recompose his thoughts . Nobody dared to even pronounce a word out of her little speech . He never dealt with such intolerance before .

Anya was fuming . Things aren't looking good for Nigma . It may have been the combination of all the tension , the dream and all her bad memories but this was going too far from the main course . Actually , she will show him what she can do . It would show him what he was dealing with .

Anya looked at Edward and out of the blue he was pushed towards the floor . Anya then proceeded her presentation of raw power . She straddled his hips and looked at him , her eyes turning white . Edward was getting scared . He never saw anything like this . Not even Ivy and Croc combined could be as terrifying as the women before him . She looked mad . Her eyes didn't have that normal , peaceful look . Instead they were a bleach white . He felt her nails digging in his skin and his lungs stopped functioning . Her voice was worse . It resembled a demon . This was her dark side and he triggered it . A bad action on his part .

"You think nothing could stop you ? You think you are the best ? Well look at you now ! Without your carefully planned actions you can barely harm a child . So I think you won't try to argue with me and treat me as a street thug because look what I can do . I don't want to hurt you and I won't ." She said , her voice threatening . In this time , Edward managed to take his cane without her knowing and dropped it full force on her head . Anya saw stars . She suddenly snapped out of her dark trance . She looked at him her eyes turning back to their original color . He kicked her again and using his full body force , Edward managed to push her away from him . He wanted to beat her to a pulp but his lungs still worked very slowly . Anya remembered about that and twisted her palm . He suddenly could breathe .

She stood up , trying to contain her anger .

"You know what ? You can just have this whole fucking hideout ! But you want to know something ? I will personally make sure you will pay . Even if it will take every ounce of my time I promise you that I will keep my word . " Anya said , changing rapidly from her bedtime clothes to some street garments . She opened the night stand and took 5 knifes , a gun and a pair of black sunglasses . She quickly hid the items in her jacket , boots and black jeans . Riddler just looked at her .

She took one last glance at him ."You know , I could destroy you .You will see that I had access to every folder in your computers that I hacked . I could have released all that information . But I didn't and I still wonder why . I leave it for you to figure out . I'm _suure _ you can . When you find the truth , you will find me easily . Until then , goodbye . " Anya said , giving him a fast kiss on his cheek , then disappearing into the night .

She left and it was all his fault . But she also said that she wanted revenge and that she protected him . How could that be ? That mysterious woman held so many secrets . Edward sat on the edge of the bed and sighed as loud as he could . He pushed all his self-esteem away and tried to decrypt her . It was an impossible task but he wanted to . No , he needed to . A part of him felt the urge to just run after her , but he tried to destroy that part of him . It seemed more difficult day by day .

He fell in love with a she-devil . "Tell me tell me a riddle about a mystery .." he whispered into the night breeze . She left him alone with only an open window and a lost soul .

Edward will find her , even if it took him everything .

"Anya , my Anya …"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Well , look , a cliffhanger !**

**Guys I tried my best and if some details don't match then I'm terribly sorry . **

**Oh , and I told you it would be difficult . I started with her childhood , then a dream , which initially wasn't meant to be a dream but I realized that wasn't the Riddler and it ended with a fight . Don't worry kids , they will meet again .**

**Oh and three months passed since the last chapter and the two started to know each other , then riddler escaped and the rest is obvious . Oh and they're both in love . Yes ! Yes ! Yes ! Anya doesn't think he will ever love her and Edward was in denial for a long time . Am I awesome or not ?**

**Guys , anyone that reads this , even if you have an account or not , just review . Please ! It takes me a lot of time to write this and I want to see if you have any suggestions . I always listen to them . Now , R&R !**

**Oh , one more thing . Do you se how much I've evolved from the first chapter of this story to the present ? I think I'm getting better . Well , I may be wrong but at least I'm writing more than 1000 words . Yay for me !**

**Can't wait for the reviews guys ! OH , and you can give private mails as well . I don't bite ! I promise (:**


	10. Say Hello To Something New

**Say Hello To Something New**

Anya wandered the streets . It rained . She was drenched , her clothes stuck to her , showing all her curves . She was cold but she didn't want to find a shelter . 'Why would it matter anyway ? Maybe I will be taken to Arkham . God I wish I could live there . Things are always easier when faced with criminals .' Anya thought .Ah , and that idiotic criminal . 'Why would he even try to act that way ? Ah , Anya , stop thinking about him , it gets you into trouble . But wait . I love trouble ! Ah , multiple personality . Never mind , probably his fault anyway . For him to think that I would easily walk away from that hideout ! He's insane . Damn it , stop thinking about him . Stop ! It isn't going to work anyway . Better embrace this weird side , this lovey –dovey thing that plagues my mind . It would make removal easier , or so I hope . I need crime , I need something to get my mind away from this . Please hear my plea ! Any working criminal is allowed to do a very awful murder right now . But , considering Batman , it's never going to happen' . Anya battled with her inner self . She wanted something to distract her , but what ? Crime , mystery , puzzles , anything !

And as if her wish was fulfilled by a higher force , she heard police sirens in the distance . She continued to walk , but decided to stop in the middle of the road . After all , something told her that the police was after her . She dropped to the ground . The cars were closer and closer until she saw them turn the corner . She resembled a stupid peasant in the kneeling position but that was part of the act . Oh she was going back to the asylum . Fun , fun , fun !. My , my , she was too excited . Screw Edward , she was going where the action was and she had a hunch that an old friend was going to visit . He was the only one that could make the GCPD go after her . "Oh Hugo , I can't wait to see you !" She said to herself . Anya was sure he heard as well even if he wasn't present . That is what technology is for ! And _he _was a master of hearing everything , although he had the bat complex .' Mmmm , it just might be the distraction I need ' Anya thought .

The cars stopped , surrounding her . She looked around her . Police guards stepped out , guns in their hands . Anya slowly got back up on her feet .

She moved towards a nearby policemen . She smirked , slowly turned her back to him and pushed her arms in his face , handcuff position already in place . She felt the man hesitate before taking her arms and cuffing them . Anya turned around and send him a kiss , winking . She stepped in a police car . The guards looked at her , mesmerized by her out of common movements . Actually , Anya was listening to what those retarded policemen were saying .

"Damn , that bitch is crazy ! Paul , ya sure we got everything to take her down ?" 'Aha , so he planted evidence . Good ! That means I can trace him easily . Well , I can't say I want to be in a nut house but that would make it easier . Why escape ? I want to make a show !' Anya thought . 'Not to self . Stop speaking to nobody , it gets too weird , even for me .'

"Bob , I told'ya to stop sayin' this shit out for anyone to hear ! What if the press hears about that ?"

"Chill man . Ain't no one to spoil our secret . Now go and pop this bitch to her home sweet home . Move ya ass !"

Well , not noticing that atrocious language , Anya found no new information . The policemen , Bob , if she was correct , plopped in the car she was in and started to drive . She wanted to wait and be a good girl , but why not make the others mad ?

"Oh Boooob ! How are you , Bob ?"

The guy looked in the mirror and saw a smirking Anya . "Shut it bitch . I don't want another stupid Harley to disturb me ." He was silent for a moment , most likely trying to find his words . " I wonder what wacko is going to take you . I hope it's Croc , so he can rip you apart ! Now shut it !" He said throwing something at the female . Anya , even if handcuffed , caught the object easily "A can ? What the heck Bob , fast-food isn't enough for you fat belly ?"

"Stop talking !" Bob said , already nervous . His arms were squeezing the steering wheel so hard than Anya saw his knuckles turn white . 'So he doesn't like people to talk about his weight . Self-conscious . Obese . Old . Bald . Nervous , probably has a personality complex , most likely induced by transporting murderers . Hmm , I know just what to do to him . ' Anya thought . Ahh , her inner monster was coming back to life . She was already bored by her activity at the asylum , is she could even call it that way , and a change was welcomed . Arkam beware ! 'I want to see what abuses we receive . Oh , and no Joker please . God , if you exist , grant me this wish . That creepy clown is annoying , and I fear I might commit murder to him . Won't want to add that to the list _again _shall we ? I know you're an old chap , who probably has to deal with a lot of thing , but I didn't ask to see humanity die . I think I have Satan for that . And I have a hunch he likes me better than you . After all , I shipped him some nice men and women .'

Anya couldn't help it . She started to laugh , long and hard . Sometimes she was so hilarious even she couldn't take it . Bob looked at her . Anya didn't stop. She laughed her heart out , getting rid of those amusing thoughts , but it might be impossible . Knowing herself , she was certain her mind couldn't help it . 'Well , I hope my _doc _can help me .' Ahh , she chuckled . Her smile was still in place , and considering Bob's look , it was creepy .

"You know , I heard some good stuff about ya , but 'tis different now , isn't it ? You're gonna change something , aren't cha ? Or you were changed from tha beginning . "

"Finally got that one right , old chap ? By the way , how's the wife and kids ?"

"Wel-.. Wait , how'd cha know about that ?"

"Well , I watch , observe and deduce . Can't explain it to you , you wouldn't understand ."

He looked at her , mouth open . She didn't pay any attention anymore to him , and he somehow got the message . Anya saw the gates of the asylum . It was a 15 minutes drive , she deduced . Considering the distance between the hideout and the asylum , it should have been a 10 minute drive , unless the driver didn't step on the gas , like the old one in front of her . Well , some are more cautious when death knocks on their door .

They finally stopped in front of Intensive Treatment . Anya , agile and fast , got out of the car , still handcuffed , before the old policemen did . Actually , he didn't move one inch from his spot .

"Don't want to lose an inch of fat old man , don't even try , I heard it's painful . See ya !" Anya said to the man . She waved one time , then stopped acknowledging him at all . Looking at the building , she stepped through the front doors and was greeted by a dozen of guards . She saw too many red moving dots on her . Well , she didn't care about them

"To think we let another one become a crazed being . Disgusting !" said one of the guards . She ignored him and kept moving . She was already tired from that stupid fight . She needed something to calm her and bring her back to life . Probably a session in the recreation room , but she might've asked for too much .

One of the guards approached her and checked to see if she had any prohibited items . None except the ones she took from the hideout . They seemed surprised . "My friend , I'm a lady after all . I only wear the best . And I want them back ."

"You're no lady . Now move it , bitch ! " Anya was shoved by a middle aged guard . She kept moving , but her mind had a voice of her own .

"You remind me of Boles . I hope you have the same death as him , preferably at my hands ." That shut him up . Anya never spoke another word after that . They put her in a room and gave her a black asylum uniform . It looked like black scrubs .Yuk ! Anya gritted her teeth and decided to bear with it . After she dressed the guards took her again . She was leaded to the recreation room . Anya looked at a watch on one of the guards hands . 2:45 PM . Well , she did wander the streets too long . Hmm , so Riddler escaped early in the morning . Clever , she had to admit , but not good enough to get him back in the good spotlight .

They opened the door to the room and pushed her inside , leaving the handcuffs on . They shut it loudly .

Anya then tried to take the cuffs off . "Idiotic morons that don't know how to open a fucking pair of handcuffs . They and they're dammed egos . Why did I even bother . " She said , while trying to open them . "Aha , eureka ! " The handcuffs popped from her arms , falling to the floor . Well , if that didn't grab everybody's attention , nothing could . The criminals looked at her . Most had skeptical looks on their faces .

"Okay . to set the record straight , this is real . No stupid therapy or whatever you thought about . Oh and , hi ! " Anya said . She quickly scanned the room . White floor and walls , chipped tiles on the walls , bad lights , two sofas , one television , three chairs , randomly arranged , a chess table , and a bookcase . Hmm , nothing too fancy , or too dangerous . Typical for the asylum . She spotted the closest chair and sat on it . The others looked at her . She saw him . Guess who ? Joker ! The damn Joker … Inner face palm inserted .

"And what brought this little birdie here ? " Joker said . Anya raised one eyebrow in mock interest . Well , her time here would be dreadfully deceiving . Let's just hope her cell wasn't near his .

"This little birdie wanted to get rid of that boring job that wasted all her time and decided to have a different view . Happy ?" Anya said , batting her eyelashes at him .

"Sarcastic as ever . Why did you even bother ? We don't want you in here " Crane said .

"It's not about you . Bear with it . It's not like I bite . Well , not yet . "

"And when does that happen ?" Joker purred , his attention only for Anya .

"Nowhere near you .Just stop persisting , it isn't working . And I think Harley won't like it ."

"And who says she has to know ?" He said

"Ah, stop flirting . You're pathetic and I have a heart of ice , so no luck ."

"You have Riddler's attention . That makes him persist , and believe me he's annoying . Joker , if you don't want her , why do you even keep her ? She looks like a lost puppy ." Deadshot said

"I hate her tantrums and I don't want my ears to bleed ."Joker said , his voice low and full of disgust .

Anya chuckled . "Ahh , her voice is awful , I'll give you that ."

Joker chuckled as well .

"So , what got you here ? What did you do ?" Two-face asked . He and Tech were playing poker . He didn't seem like he even wanted to speak to them , especially Joker , but he made an effort . 'An effort for me ? Well this gets weirder and weirder . Finally something to keep me occupied .' She thought ."Well , you'll find out what I've done . Right now even I am clueless . Maybe they found my criminal record from Europe , or from Asia . To be honest , I don't care . ". Two-face seemed pleased with the answer . He left Anya alone and continued his game .

Anya then observed something . Catwoman , Ivy and Harley weren't there . The others just returned to what they did before she entered . 'Hmm , not on my watch , guys . When I want to know something , I find it .'

"What happened to Kyle , Ivy and Harley ?" She was bored . This wasn't an act of compassion or pity . She wanted to gather as much information as possible .

"Solitary . Tried to escape ." Penguin answered .

"Mhm ." She nodded in acknowledgement . Anya then looked at the bookcase , ignoring the rest as they did the same to her . She lifted herself from the chair and decided to take a closer look . 'A Study of Horror' , 'Troubled Minds' , 'Spanish for dummies ' … wait a minute , Spanish ? , never mind , let's keep going . 'Interview with a Vampire' . Ooh , a good one , 'Twilight ' Ah , no , this won't be here anymore , not near this wonderful piece of work . Anya saw other books as well, but she took Twilight and the one book she loved the most , Interview with a Vampire . Anne Rice is amazing so she will reread that astonishing book .

Anya turned around and looked at her seat . She saw another thug sitting on it , smirking at her . Considering that there are different types of smirks , this one said come-here-sugar-doll-and-let-me-screw-you . Anya lifted her eyebrows in surprise . She walked to the chair , and looked at the ugly , deformed thug .

"Move ." The thug returned the look , now imprinted with more sexual innuendo ."Make me sugar ." He replied , s stupid grin on his lips . Anya looked at the books in her hand . 'Which one should I sacrifice? Twilight of course , heavier and useless , so a good weapon . ' She placed the other book on the floor and looked back at the thug , Meyer's book in her hand . The book ignited by herself , and in a blink of an eye , Anya threw it in the thug's face . It landed open on his face . The thug fell from the seat , the fire consuming his face . Anya , ignoring the thugs screams of agony and pain , took the chair and moved it away from him . She took the other book from the floor , sat back on her chair , and acted as if nothing ever happen . She opened the book and started to read , mesmerized by the story she already knew .From the corner of her eye , she saw Joker's eyes on her . He looked surprised and interested . Again , he decided to interfere when Anya felt relaxed .

"So little birdie is over protective . Look-.." Anya interrupted him "This little birdie is going to kick this rat's ass if he doesn't decide to stop stepping on her feathers . Oh , and this little birdie doesn't like the rat . Got the message ?"

"A rat ? Why a rat , birdie ?"

"Figure it out , _Joker _." She said , dismissing him with her voice . She returned to her previous action , which was reading the book . She heard the Joker spit another word at her , then he left her and joined the crowd that was forming around Two-face and Mad Hatter's poker game . She saw Crane , who was reading as well , and Hush , who was playing with a knife . 'Hmm , so they have weapons as well . Why should I even be surprised ? It's typical for them . Although I would choose another weapon . Maybe a hunting knife ? Or a commando one ? The list is endless .' She resumed her inner speech an kept reading her book . She realized that the others sat around the poker table . Of course there was a reason , probably looking at the cheater , or framing one of the guys . Anya didn't want to know . Her memory was full with unnecessary information at the moment , she didn't want to add another one , but it didn't hurt to observe .

She looked back at the passed out thug . His face was bleeding , twisted in a large amount of pain . Anya felt proud of her work and the glances the other criminals sent to the man made her feel like she was on top of the world . Ah , no such pleasure in gaining the respect of the murderers than murdering one of their own . He wasn't that important but the message was clear . Stay away from me if you don't want to be burned .

She was bored . Anya hummed one of her favorite songs . The book was amazing but she planned to read it with moderation . This way the suspense will last and she will feel better by the end of the story . Shame it was only one from the book set . She wanted to read more from Anne Rice . Mm , good thing she burned Twilight . Finally , a good use for a book like that . 'Pff , sparkling vampires ? What will be next ? Zombies dressed in pink ? Shaved werewolves ? Oh , wait , that is Jacob . ' She chuckled .

A loud buzz disturbed her thoughts . Anya looked around and saw the doors slide back , revealing a large set of guards . 'So , recreation over ? Hmm , what's going to happen now ? Ah , stupid me , now it's lunch time . Good thing I know all those plans .' . They rounded all the criminals up except Anya . She sat comfortably in the chair while the others were handcuffed and some even hit because they tried to fight them . One by one , they left the room . Anya was left alone . She stood up and decided to exit as well , to explore . A guard stood in her way . "Your doctor wants to see you . You won't join the others ."

"Okay ." Anya already knew who she was going to meet . She followed the guard as he took her to his office . She entered the Medical Facility , followed by the young guard . Finally , they stopped in front of an office . The guard opened the door , walked her in and then left , closing the door behind him . Anya looked at the desk , the 'doctor' sitting with his back to her . She took a seat . "Thanks for calling me , Hugo ? Why the rush to meet me after such a long time ?"

"Miss Faux , or shall I say Caragea , I ask the questions . How are you today ?" He turned around . Anya wasn't disappointed . Her assumptions were correct . And that low voice meant to hypnotize the patients , it was deceiving . Hmm , if he wanted to play chase the mouse then she shall play . There's always a place for another player .

"I'm fine . Full of joy . Delighted . And don't call me by my real family name , I found the sound of it rather boring and you know I always end it with a bang ."

"Does it scare you ?" he asked

"What?"

"This asylum . It must be new to you . You never had to enter such facility and if you did , I believe you weren't in this position . How do you feel ?" He asked , malicious as ever . Anya sensed his eagerness . He was hiding something , something that she knew about but it was just out of reach . And then out of the blue , the bomb dropped ."And I find myself in the position to inform you that our recently escaped inmate will return soon ." She was silent . Anya knew Hugo was watching her reaction very close , too close for her liking and her acting skills kicked in . Her face was still , seemingly uninterested , but her mind was racing . Thoughts swam in her head , puzzle pieces started to complete the puzzle . It was an organized mess . And then she realized she forgot to answer him . Keeping her posture , she managed to avoid his piercing gaze .

"And how is that supposed to interest me ? I only want to know why you have decided to turn up here and frame me . Not like I'm not capable of doing what you framed me for . Actually , what is it ? Serial murder , rape , burglary ? Tell me , tell me , I want to know ."

"Bombing with the death of 30 people in Hong Kong , 17 severely injured . You went crazy and killed the other 17 as well . Torture methods , gallons of blood , obscene messages on the walls ."

"Ah , but that was a long time ago . Actually , if I am correct , it was the action that lead to our first 'date' "Hugo's eyes darkened a bit . "Sorry for the broken glasses and the broken nose , but you should have known that I'm not an easy woman . "

Hugo raised from his chair , his hands still firm on the table . He invaded her personal space , using his hands to stabilize his equilibrium . "My mistake . " Anya sniffed him . His breath was terrible . "Toothpaste was invented a long time ago .Ancient times if I am correct . Or you could use mint ." She said , her eyes locked on his . A participant to this scene will see a patient dressed in black ,tense , with her hands on the table , resting her chin on them , her posture comfortable . It was a paradox . And in front of her , a doctor who wanted to take advantage of the girl . Hugo looked at the female , analyzing her words . He kissed her . Anya was swift and as soon as his mouth touched hers , she punched him so hard that he stumbled backwards , hitting the wall . She knew he had a reason to call her here at this hour, but trying to molest her wasn't one of her options .

"Why are you guys so eager to kiss me ? God , it gets unnerving ." Anya looked at the doctor . His face was worth every penny , even the stinging pain she felt . Anya approached him . She saw tiny rivers of blood coming out of his mouth , staining his white coat and the ground as well . Her punch was too hard for him,. She turned around , ending the so called conversation .

She opened the door and saw the guard that escorted her here wait for her . "Why are you out so early ?"

"He let me go . What time is it ?"

"5 PM . You stayed in there for 30 minutes . Somebody else wants to see you ."

"Care to tell who that might be ?" Anya was curious . Who could this be ? The warden ? Knowing her luck , everything could be possible .

"He told me to give you this ." The guard gave her a green piece of paper . On it was written in bold letters , Riddler style , 'Tell me a Riddle about a Mystery ' . She looked at it puzzled . Since when was she a mystery . "This better be good or else I'm going to kill him " She placed the piece of paper in her clothes , lucky enough to find a small pocket .

The guard laughed . "Are you certain you won't do something else ?"

"What do you insinuate ?" Anya looked at him .

"If you hated him , you would have already sprinted to your cell . And all the asylum knows he has a thing for you , and you have too , but that's still a secret . " He was amused . He pressed a finger to his lips in a 'shh' manner , as to hide this fact .

"I'm liking you more and more sir ." Anya said , smiling . Villain or not , this guy knew what he was talking about .

"The sentiment is reciprocal . Shall we go then , my lady ?" He said , smiling as he gave Anya his arm in an old fashion way . She took it , and walked with him .

"Name's Josh by the way ."

"Already knew it ."

"How come ?"

"Your name tag . " She said pointing to it . 

"Ahh , foolish me . How can I forget about it ?" He said .

A loud buzz was heard from Josh's walkie talkie . "Anya stop flirting with that son of a bitch and get here . And Josh , if you dare to place even one digit on her I will make sure you will die in a torturous , unpleasant way ." Anya smirked . 'So now he's jealous ? . Perfect !'

"And what are you going to do about me ? I can flirt with Croc if I want . You can do nothing about it . And I'm sure the big guy won't say no to me . I'm just too precious ."

The machine buzzed again . "Just wait until I get my hands on you . " Riddler said , clearly annoyed by Anya's behavior . She was too amused with his childish behavior .

"Genius , what makes you so certain the other guards won't look after me ? Or even Hugo ?" She asked , looking at Josh's walkie talkie .

"Joker is making a scene . He's willing to deceive them for our sake ."

"Aha . See you there ." Anya closed the walkie talkie and followed Josh to where Riddler was .

A hell of a day indeed .

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**That's it folks ! Another chapter with lots and lots of speaking and kissing . I just had to get Hugo to kiss her . In my head , he is infatuated with this girl , just like Joker . Double trouble for Anya . Oooh , gosh it took a long time to write this . It gets harder and harder . I'm trying to make the story work , and I hope you guys like it . Any complaints are welcomed because , even if it might hurt , I love hardcore criticism . It just makes me better . So , to all my readers , read&review . Harsh , cruel , nice , however you like it . As long as it resembles what you truly think , then I'm happy**

**Hope you liked it !**


End file.
